Rusaburō Enkōgawa
, commonly called , is an anime-only character introduced during the anime's The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc. Appearance Enryū is a muscular man with a small Mohawk in the shape of a lightning bolt. Under his standard Shinigami uniform is a light purple garment. He also wears large sunglasses and can often be seen having strange looks on his face. Personality During the course of the arc, Enryū doesn't speak at all. He instead uses sign language that only Kenryū understands. And though it was plausible he was mute, when protecting Rurichiyo from Shūsuke, he had a high pitched voice that he was very self-conscious about. Plot The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc When he first appears in Karakura Town, he, Kenryū, and Rurichiyo are left without Gigais. Rurichiyo wanders away from her guards and pesters Ichigo to get her food. He and Kenryū then appear and take Rurichiyo away, as hoards of hollows are approaching. Ichigo releases his Bankai and destroys the creatures, impressing them all. The next day, Ichigo discovers they are living next to him, as well as going to his school. Ichigo proceeds to ask what they are doing here, but all of them refuse to answer. It isn't until Ichigo defeats one of the assassins that Rurichiyo's past as the head of the Kasumiōji Clan is revealed. Kenryū and Enryū, being her bodyguards, enlists Ichigo's help in protecting her. Later, at dinner, Kenryū angers Rurichiyo and she storms out of the house. She goes to the lake where she and Orihime Inoue are attacked by another assassin. Kenryū and Enryū once again leave the fighting to Ichigo. After Rurichiyo enters her family compound, she agrees to marry Shū Kannogi in order to keep Kumoi in line. Enryū, Kenryū, Ichigo and Rukia then follow her and are attacked by Soifon's patrol corps. Enryū releases his Zanpakutō and destroys the building, giving them time to reach Shū. Rurichiyo then attacks, revealing herself to be an imposter. Enryū and Kenryū are captured, but the others escape with Shū. The two are returned to the Kasumioji clan, at Yamamoto's order. Ichigo then enlists the help of the 3rd Division captain, Shūsuke Amagai, to save Rurichiyo. They succeed, but Shusuke is revealed to be the true villain, and attempts to kill Rurichiyo and Yamamoto together. Both Enryū and Kenryū release their Zanpakutō but don't seem to faze the captain. Luckily, the Visored Ichigo defeats Shūsuke, and Rurichiyo is free to go home. Enryū and Kenryū follow her. Kenryū and Rurichiyo got into a dispute over whether or not to hold a soccer tournament in the Seiretei. In response to Kenryū's disapproval, Rurichiyo runs away to the human world. Kenryū and Enryū follow and Kenryū enlists Uryū's help in persuading the princess. Their plan would have worked, that is, if Kenryū hadn't insulted Rurichiyo. They then hold a Kemari game to settle the argument, and everyone participates. Enryū chooses to be on Rurihchiyo's team, which leads Kenryū to call him a traitor. With Urahara's barrier constructed, Kenryū kicks off. Uryū, using his Quincy arrows, stops Ichigo from getting the ball, so Enryū releases his Zanpakutō and traps the former. Rukia uses her Second Dance, Hakuren to fend off Ichigo, but he escapes and is cornered by Ikkaku. With them distracted, the match is down to Rurichiyo and Kenryū. A hollow attacks because they released too much Reiatsu and Rurichiyo drops the ball. Luckily, Shū arrives and convinces Kenryū that they should hold the tournament, as the commoners have been asking for it. With that in mind, they return home. Powers and Abilities Flash Step Practitioner: While it is unknown how well-versed Enryū is in this skill, he was skilled enough to outrun several Hollows while carrying Rurichiyo. Enhanced Strength: During the opening trailers, Enryū showed impressive strength to punch through solid rock and hurl a large chunk of it. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, it appears as a standard katana with a light blue hilt, rectangular guard with two lines stretching and curving to each corner, and light purple sheath. *'Shikai': It is released with the command . With the release comes a burst of blue spiritual energy. Enryū's Zanpakutō transforms into a pair of large black fists with magenta outlining. The two fists are attached to a large chain which corresponds to each of his hands. The chain follows from one fist up his arm around his neck and down his other arm to the corresponding fist. Enryū possesses a Defense-Type Zanpakutō. :Shikai Special Ability: when he punches the ground it creates a trail of rocks that lead in the direction of his opponent. When the trail reaches its destination, overturned Tatami arise from the ground to ensnare or protect the target. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Navigation Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male